


Only a Fool for You

by TwitchyPyromaniac



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drug Abuse, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchyPyromaniac/pseuds/TwitchyPyromaniac
Summary: Rick Sanchez is a rockstar, living the hard and fast life of drugs sex and alcohol. Lucky for him he has a band manager that keeps him from going too far off the deep end.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Stan Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Only a Fool for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drably Stanchez thing I wrote a while back.

Rick stumbled into the bus. He looked like shit and he wouldn’t even deny it. He and his friends had been in a band for a while and Rick loved the life of a rock star. Still, for all his genius, Rick couldn’t straighten his priorities out enough to keep them out of debt. For Rick drugs, sex, and alcohol came before anything else. This kind of mentality sent them spiralling into debt before they’d even gotten famous. 

That’s why they needed a manager so badly, and that’s why if Rick believed in a higher power, he would have called Stanly Pines a gift from the gods. Stanley wasn’t the brightest bulb, but he had two great talents that Rick did not have: making money and keeping money. He was a con artist like no other and just charismatic enough to sell a parent their own child without kidnapping.

That wasn’t the reason Stan was a gift from the heavens, though. On nights like this, when Rick had obliterated his mental state into nothing with drugs and alcohol, on nights were he knew he wouldn’t remember anything in the morning, Stan was the only thing keeping him from blowing this miserable world all to hell.

“Rick?”

Stan’s voice sounded disappointed and concerned and it made Rick flinch. He stumbled towards the 23-year-old, falling into the man’s arms. That was another thing, Stan was incredibly strong and brawny, which was always good to have around. Stan scooped Rick up with ease, and said, “Again, Sanchez? You know I’m not giving you any more money this month. You need to ease up a bit.”

Rick whined a bit at that. He was down to about three dollars in his pocket and it was only the 17th. Stan would keep him well stocked with food, water, and just enough alcohol to keep him functioning, but nothing else.

“‘m n-not tryin’ to s-spend it all,” Rick defended as he was gently played down on a very soft bed.

“I know you’re not,” Stan said, slowly stripping the other man out of his clothes, all chains and leather.

“Gonna need m-more soon,” Rick said, barely moving as he was stripped.

Stan started going through dressers as he said, “Then you’re gonna have to sell something, or get a second job, because I’m not giving you anymore band funds… You need to quit blowing through all your money…”

Rick let out a groan and said, “Y-You’re no fun…”

Stan let out a laugh as he started to change Rick into a pair of pyjamas. They were blue and white, and very soft. Rick would never put them on sober but Stan knew he loved the feel of them when he was drunk. 

“Funny,” Stan said, “growing up I was always the fun twin.”

Rick let out a drunken giggle as he said, “W-Wouldn’t wanna m-meet your brother…”

Stan got a sad look on his face. “You probably never will,” he said.

Rick sighed and said, “I’m o-okay with that… Y-you’ll never meet mine either, I d-don’t think…”

Stan nodded, finally getting Rick dressed and tucking him into the bed. “I’m okay with that,” he said. Finally Stan turned out the lights and crawled in next to Rick. He wrapped his arms around Rick, spooning him. He always made sure Rick slept like this, in case he got sick in the night, so he wouldn’t choke on his own vomit.

They lay there in silence before Rick asked, “W-Why d’ you do t-this for me… Ya don’ have to…”

Stan let a soft smile spread on his face as he said, “I care about you, ya big Nerd… I get that you’re not used to that, but you're smart enough to figure that out…”

Rick’s face flushed as he said, “H-How?”

“How what?” Stan asked.

“H-How do you make me s-such a fool?” Rick turned over to look at Stan. “I-I don’t care a-about anything… I-I don’t have any ire-rational attachments… But you… You m-make me… Feel things…”

Stan chuckled and said, “You just care about me, too.”

Rick nodded slowly as he rested his head on Stan’s chest. “I-I guess so…”

Stan held him close and whispered, “Good night, Rick.”

Rick gave a barely audible, “Ni…” Before he fell asleep.


End file.
